


Bring Him Home

by Zhipuruchu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Endgame, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhipuruchu/pseuds/Zhipuruchu
Summary: “我需要——”他哽了一下，放在你腰侧的手试图抓紧制服，却只能听见指甲摩擦布料的声音。“我需要这个。”你吞咽了一下，又做了一次，突然觉得你才是那个四天滴水未进的人。“求你了。”他呢喃。“好的。”你干涩地说





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karry_sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karry_sue/gifts).



> 送给右丞的迟来生贺。  
> 就，录视频的铁人可真的太好看了，不写PWP我觉得对不起我自己，所以求求各位姐妹不要挂我。

“你看了我的视频。”他说道。嗓音低沉。

你拿着沾湿棉签的手突然停顿了一下，低着头看着无法吸收的水滴从棉签上滴落，有片刻不知道该怎样回应他。

“嗯。”你简短地回应，转过身去，不得不面对他。

这一切突然有些过了——两年没见过面的爱人，逼仄的太空船舱，深邃无垠的宇宙航行。他看着你，头发柔软地趴在他的额头，胸口反应堆泛着荧蓝的光芒。看上去太熟悉，像你们亲密后的每个清晨；又看上去太陌生，憔悴而消瘦，那双眼睛也失去了原本的光泽。

你赶忙走到他身边坐下，以求有所行动而不至于尴尬，你怕自己在他面前崩溃，不敢让他承受这样的重担。

但刚一坐下，你就后悔了这个选择，飞船医疗舱的床位太小，你们之间只隔了两件衣服。他身体的热度透过布料传来，让你想触碰他在空气中的裸露肌肤，却又不知道是否受欢迎。

我该让Nat来看他的。你想到。

他看了一眼你手中的棉签，你才忽然意识到靠近他的目的，尴尬几乎压倒了你，你能感受到后颈和耳廓的温度急剧升高。他盯着你，目光似乎变得柔软，使你觉得触碰的渴望变得无法克制。

湿润的纤维擦过他的嘴唇，你下意识屏住呼吸，像是刻意回避任何的肢体接触又极尽可能的靠近他。你将目光落在他干裂的唇间，像是试图从中读出他这些日子以来的经历。

“Steve.”他轻声说。

你抬起头，望向他看着你的眼睛。

他突然叹息，抓住你的手腕靠过来吻了你。

你们都凝固了片刻，才意识到这更像是一个触碰，因为足足好一会儿，你们都只是嘴唇的触碰和呼吸的交融。你的大脑为这种暌违已久的亲密停滞，直到他稍微退开，才明白刚才发生了什么。

察觉到他的嘴唇离开你，你这次并未犹豫，凑上去吻了他。

这才是一个真正的吻，你靠过去，几乎将他推翻在床上。他用手掌贴着你的面颊，在你嘴唇下张开双唇，这是个无声的邀请，你心领神会地用舌尖拂过他干裂的唇，像是落在旱地的一场及时雨。

你艰难地爬上那张床，伏在他身上，因为刚才的动作而轻微喘息。他眨了眨眼睛，又拉着你的脖子把你拽了下去。

你突然觉得这无可容忍，医疗舱的温度变得灼热，你的身体本能做出反应，将大腿挤进他两腿之间摩擦。

一件事缓慢却有力地击中了你，你意识到身体接触的地方是柔软的。

柔软，而干燥。

你立刻退开，惊愕地望着他。

他意识到你的反应出于什么原因，眼神变得复杂，向你伸出了手。

“不，Tony，我不能——”

“我需要——”他哽了一下，放在你腰侧的手试图抓紧制服，却只能听见指甲摩擦布料的声音。“我需要这个。”

你吞咽了一下，又做了一次，突然觉得你才是那个四天滴水未进的人。

“求你了。”他呢喃。

“好的。”你干涩地说

“好的，”你重复了一遍，像是自言自语：“但我们得慢慢来。”

你解开他的衣裤，手掌轻柔拂过他身上的伤口，假装并未看见他下身的状况。他艰难地支撑起身体，靠在床边，他腿部的肌肉因为这样的动作而微微颤抖。你抬起他的双腿，侧过头亲吻了他的大腿内侧。

他的手指抽动，伸出手将你落在眼前的头发推到脑后。

你拂过他赤裸的皮肤，握紧他的双腿，低下头用嘴唇触碰他的会阴，他平稳的呼吸因为这个动作而停止，你清晰地听到他抽了一口凉气。但他并未出声阻止，仅仅是收紧了埋在你发间的手指。

你把这个动作解读成一个默许，伸出舌头舔舐过他的后穴，他哽咽了一声，又迅速恢复安静。你选择无视他身前的反应，专心用唇舌打开他的身体。

这一系列动作显得格外漫长，起初他的身体在你身下完全因为惊吓而僵直，连括约肌的肌肉都紧绷着。这曾几何时更容易一些，你们最亲密的时候不需要过多的扩张就能直接插进去，而那样的日子已经过去太久了，此时你像是你们初次进行这一切那样耐心。

你耐心地轻吻吮吸他的后穴，舌尖有力地在他入口处浅浅戳刺，一点点打开他的身体，感受着炙热的内部把你的舌头包围。足足花了一段的功夫他才放松下来，双腿柔软地搭在你的肩背上。

一旦他放松下来，进入就显得没那么艰难了，你能感觉到他在你身下逐渐打开身体，但又随着你的舌尖每一次进入而收紧肌肉，黏腻的水声在空荡的船舱中听起来格外刺耳。你的手摸索着，伸进他工字背心的内部，用指尖擦过他的乳尖。

不再熟悉这种刺激的身体因为这个动作而绷直，你觉得自己隐约听到了他的喘息和低吟，但却很快归于沉寂，只剩下安静的呼吸声。

你只专注于自己眼下的工作，耐心地用舌尖开垦他，直到熟悉的哼声让你意识到自己触碰到了他的敏感点。

这就是一场安抚，你不知道其中有多少欢愉的成分，但你只能力所能及地让他享受到更多。

你沉浸在这样的环境下，感觉鼻尖充盈着他的气息，身体被他的热度所环绕，花了一会才意识到他正在叫你的名字。

你抬起头，来不及咽下的液体顺着嘴角流下，他的手颤抖着从你的发间落到面颊处，用拇指替你擦去了唇边的津液。

你这才发现他一直都咬着自己的手指关节，像是刻意阻止自己发出任何声音，他的眼睛通红而又有些因情欲导致的涣散。

而且他硬了。

并非全部勃起，但远好过刚才。他的阴茎半硬着，已经流下前液。

“过来这儿。”他拉着你，让你爬过去跟他分享了一个吻。等到结束时也没有退开，而是用鼻尖磨蹭他的脸颊。“来吧。”他轻轻在你耳边低语。

你点点头，手忙脚乱地拉开自己的制服，被你忽视已久的阴茎立刻挑了出来，你这时才反应过来自己早已经硬的发疼。他试着拉起嘴角露出一个微笑，尽管不怎么成功，却已经是今天他最为轻松的一个表情了。

“等我们回去了，也许我会给你个口活。”他说道，就像是你们每次拿这种事情开玩笑那样。

你勾起嘴角，露出一个笑容：“等我们回去了。”

进入比你想得要容易得多，似乎是刚才的动作已经彻底的打开了他，你很轻松地就推了进去。阴茎触碰他内部敏感点的过程带来的快感让你们一起叹息出声，他甚至挺起了腰配合你的动作，随着你的每一次深入而轻声呻吟。

狭小的床让所有大幅度动作都显得不可能，于是你选择了另一种方式，你在他的身子里缓慢但幅度很小地移动，却没想到这样反复又频繁地刺激反而让他更兴奋。他向你伸出手，无助地在空气中抓握了一下，你赶忙握住他的手，十指交扣。

“我抓住你了。”你低声说。

我不会再放开了。这是你未宣之于口的话语。

交合让久未接触的你们都激动又兴奋，而此时在这里，无垠宇宙之间，没人知道也没人在乎你们是谁，在经历了一切之后，至少你们还有彼此。

而你觉得，只要他还在你身边，事情就还有回旋的余地。你深信不疑。

“我爱你。”你说。

直到他睁大眼睛，惊愕地看着你，你才意识到自己将这句话说出口了。你茫然地张了张嘴，不知该如何解释。他却猛然伸手抓紧你的衣襟将你拉了下来和你接吻。

这是与刚才截然不同的触碰，他带着一种狠劲，与其说是亲吻，不如说是撕咬，你们都在这个吻里倾注了太多，那些无法言说的愤怒，挫败，所剩无几的决心，力量。

“我应该给你打电话的。”分开后，他喃喃道。

“我应该及时回来的。”你承诺道。

为时已晚。

为时未晚。

你试图离他远些，好继续刚才的动作，却未曾想他紧紧地抱着你，双腿自然地打开，扣上你的腰间。他的脚腕敲了敲你的大腿，“就这样继续。”他在你唇上说到。

这几乎像是落水之人抱着浮木，但你们都不在乎，你把绵密的吻落在他的脸上每一寸，用所有感官极尽可能地汲取着他身上的所有，而他回应着你。像是不再介怀一样呻吟着，你们不知道外面是否听到了你们的声音。你们也不在乎。

除了你们的名字和渴求更多的呻吟，你们都没再说别的。

你的腰臀被他的双腿限制住，也就意味着动作的幅度更加受限，这使得每次的进入比刚才更快，铺天盖地的快感将你们包围，他被这样的刺激弄得说不出来话，只能皱紧眉头，长着嘴，像是离水的鱼一样汲取着空气。

你是因为落在他眼角的嘴唇染上了潮湿才意识到他被你弄得流出了眼泪，或多或少这让你有些兴奋，他看上去格外美丽，只是望着你就能夺走你的全部呼吸。尽管此时他显得格外脆弱，但你知道他总是能挺过来的。

他的眼神忽然完全散开，嘴唇一张一合地动了几次，却没有声音出来。你感觉到他的后面突然变得无与伦比地炙热和紧致，你低下头，吻上了他的嘴唇，用几下动作让自己攀上高潮。

待你从高潮中缓过劲来，才意识到刚才在完全没碰他的情况下，把他操得射了出来。乱七八糟的液体在他的腹部和胸口留下，此时已经有些凝固。你不知道在交合的过程中他的阴茎是否完全勃起，但此时它正因高潮而有些抽搐。

他的睫毛低垂，看不出是因为疲惫又或是高潮遗韵，你缓慢地从他身体里退出。低下头含住他似乎并未完全释放的欲望，把上面附着的精液舔舐干净。

这一连串的动作引得他哽咽着哼声，浑身因为疲惫和更多的刺激而颤抖。你抬起眼睛，这才注意道他又因为愉悦而落下了生理性的泪水。

你坐起身，用拇指擦去他的眼泪，跟他交换了一个缠绵而亲密的吻。

他在你准备找点什么东西清理对方的时候伸手拉住了你，“留下。”

“我要——”你张开嘴准备解释自己只是想离开片刻。

“我不在乎，”他打断你，“我累坏了，只想睡一觉。我真的不在乎，Rogers，留下。”

“等我们回到基地在解决。”他的声音变得缓慢，温柔地说。

你点了点头，在他额头落下一吻：“等我们回到基地再说。”

你们相拥着挤在狭小的床上，但他在你怀里，所以其他都不再重要了。你们值得片刻安宁，再面对这世上的凶险和挑战。

你抱紧了他，听着他平稳的呼吸和心跳，两年以内第一次感受到了活着。

你曾说他给了你一个家。

是时候接他回家了。

一同迎接所有的困难。

END


End file.
